


Chocolate

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuties, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Anna and Rapunzel have a nightly routine of sneaking into the kitchen.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Frozen' nor do I own 'Tangled'. I am not profiting off this.

Neither one cooks well. Anna, because their chefs have always fed her and are protective over their space. Rapunzel, because of the restriction of her former life. 

"Could we try making chocolate again?" Anna whispers as they tiptoe to the kitchen. 

Rapunzel moves slowly, because the open space is still new and overwhelming. Everyone including the servants promise she has free reign of the castle. 

"Are the chefs really okay with us using their kitchen?" 

"We have to clean up after ourselves and wait for them to clear out, but we can use it as much as we want." 

Anna squeezes her hand, reassuring as she spins them around a corner into the cooling kitchen. She sighs, wiggling her toes. 

"The floors are still warm. Do we start with new chocolate or finish off the leftovers from dessert?"

Rapunzel eyes a smear of chocolate across her lower lip, grinning.

"We can start with leftovers."


End file.
